Perfektion mit Knacks
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Hermines Zukunftsplänen wird vom Schicksal ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht: Sie wird schwanger. Durch Unsicherheit über den vater gerät sie in seelische Konflikte... ZUSAMMENARBEIT
1. Schwanger

So.

Nachdem ich die letzte Geschichte (Alles nicht einfach) erfolgreich beendet habe, gibt es nun noch eine neue Geschichte. Dies ist eine Zusammenarbeit von Mrs.Moony-Lupin und mir. Schaut doch auch mal auf ihrem Profil vorbei, sie kann ebenfalls tolle Geschichten schreiben (wir verraten aber nicht, wer hier was geschrieben hat).

_Titel_: Perfektion mit Knacks

_Autorinnen_: S. und Mrs.Moony-Lupin

_Plot_: Hermine wollte so gerne Heilerin werden, und irgendwann eine Familie haben. Aber die Wollust macht ihr eben einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie weiß nicht, wer der Vater ist und gerät in Konflikte mit sich selbst.

_Disclaimer_: Es ist alles nur geklaut, eo eo, es ist alles gar nicht meines... eo (sagen euch "Die Prinzen" was???)

_Pairing_: HG/RW HG/DM

_Raiting_: 16+

**

* * *

Prolog**

Hermine Granger war in ihrer Schulzeit immer die Klassenbeste gewesen. Jeder hatte ihr eine glänzende Zukunft, eine tolle Karriere vorhergesagt - ob mit Kristallkugel oder ohne.  
Und sie selbst wollte auch etwas erreichen, etwas verändern. Was sie auch hatte, das musste sie schon zugeben. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, zu dem sie nicht unwesentlich mitgeholfen hatte, hatte sie eine Heilerausbildung im St. Mungos begonnen. Sie arbeitete hart dafür, bald eine gute Heilerin zu werden und jetzt das...

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Schwanger**

Hermine zog die Spülung, setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und lehnte die Stirn an die kühlende Wand. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Alles nur das nicht. Bitte nicht!

Sie war sehr wohl in der Lage, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Ausgefallene Periode, Übelkeit, Müdigkeit... und natürlich der Appetit.

---

Eben erst hatte sie sich ein Sandwich gemacht, bei dessen Anblick Ginny, die für in paar Tage zu Besuch war, Würgelaute, wie Fred und George sie nicht besser hinbekommen hätten, hören gelassen hatte.  
„Gute Güte Hermine! Vor ein paar Wochen hättest du mir etwas von „Kalorien" und „Unfassbar" erzählt und jetzt isst du selber so etwas!", stöhnte das rothaarige Mädchen und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

Hermine schaute grummelig zu ihrer Freundin und hielt das Sandwich schützend hinter sich.

„Ich hab da halt grad Lust drauf!", maulte sie.

Ginny schaute noch entsetzter und winkte mit Hand vor dem Gesicht.

„Du hast doch ne Meise."

Hermine schaute auf das Sandwich und plötzlich fand sie das auch. Gurken unter Marmelade im Senfmantel, dazu Leberwurst und Nutella.

Ihr wurde schlecht, sie schleuderte das Brot hochkant in den Müll und stürzte zur Toilette.

Mit schlechtem Gewissen eilte Ginny ihr hinterher und seufzte nur, während sie die wilde lockige Mähne aus dem Gesicht der Freundin hielt, während die den Klodeckel von unten betrachtete.

„Ich hoffe, ich muss nie schwanger sein!", wünschte sie in den Raum.

Hermine grunzte.

---

„Ich bin nicht schwanger!", protestierte sie.

Ginny lachte überrascht auf.

„Ach, und was war das eben? Sandwich und danach Übelkeit? Ich erinnere mich, dass du angerufen hast, weil es dir so schlecht ging!"

Erneut grummelte Hermine und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sie hasste kotzen, und erst Recht hasste sie in diesem Moment Ginny mit ihren altklugen Sprüchen.

Doch als sie die Freundin ansah, auf dem Boden hockend und lieb zu ihr heraufschauend, konnte sie nicht böse sein. Ihr schmolz das Herz und sie zog Ginny zu sich herauf, um sie herzlich zu knuddeln.

Genauso plötzlich wie er angefangen hatte, war dieser Anfall auch wieder vorbei und Hermine brach in Tränen aus.

Verwundert drückte Ginny sie an sich und klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken.

Schwanger, eindeutig schwanger.

Hermine löste sich von ihr und plumpste auf das Klo, wo sie das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und laut schluchzte.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen? Ich habe die Ausbildung fast beendet, und jetzt muss ich in 7 Monaten auch noch aussetzen! Ich kann jetzt nicht schwanger sein, ich darf einfach nicht…"

Ginny kniete sich vor sie hin und strich ihr beruhigend über das Knie.

„Das wird schon. Wie ich dich kenne bist du doch die beste in deinem Team, und sie werden mit Freuden auf dich warten!"

Hermine schaute zwischen zwei Fingern hindurch und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Glaubst du wirklich?"

Ginny nickte. „Wenn du magst, frage ich auch für dich im Sankt Mungos nach, wie das ist, wenn du wegen Schwangerschaft ausfällst."

Sie wollte aufstehen, setzte sich dann aber wieder.

„Ach Hermine, wer ist eigentlich der Vater?"

Hermine, die sich gerade etwas beruhigt hatte, fing laut an zu heulen. Sie vergaß sogar, die Hände wieder vors Gesicht zu legen, sondern legte diesmal den Kopf in den Nacken, als würde sie den Mond anheulen!

Ginny wich etwas zurück.

„Das war doch nur eine Frage.", verteidigte sie sich.

Fast böse, aber auch verzweifelt sah Hermine sie an.

„Aber ich weiß es nicht. Das ist ja das furchtbare!"

„Wie, du weißt nicht, wer der Vater ist?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Locken flogen.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist es jetzt fünf Wochen her, dass ich meine Tage hatte. Danach hatte ich mit zwei Männern Sex, die in Frage kommen würden."

Ginny wurde rot.

„Zwei? Warum nicht gleich hundert?", blaffte sie Hermine fast schon an.

Ihre Freundin wurde ebenfalls rot.

„Ginny, es ist kein Verbrechen. Ich habe mit deinem Bruder keine feste Beziehung, aber mit dem anderen eben auch nicht."

„Schon gut. Also, wer ist der Andere?", hakte Ginny nach.

Doch Hermine kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Das wirst du sicher nicht wissen wollen."

Sie selber schämte sich fast dafür, mit dem Anderen geschlafen zu haben.

---

Wenn sie so drüber nachdachte, kam eigentlich nur einer der Beiden in Frage. Sie musste sich irgendwie erinnern. An den lauen Sommerabend erinnern, der jetzt so schicksalhaft geworden war.

Nur wie?


	2. Der mögliche Vater I

So, nach dem mäßigen Erflog des ersten Kapitels habe ich jetzt das zweite Kapitel. Mal sehen, ob jetzt jemand Zeichen gibt, das er/sie da war...**

* * *

**

**Der mögliche Vater 1**

Hermine strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie starrte auf die den Tagespropheten vor ihr und die Seite, die sie aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Muggelärzte helfen!", hieß es dort über einem langen Artikel.

Hermine wusste, sie brauchte Hilfe.

Und sie sollte die Letzte sein, die Muggel ablehnte. Schließlich waren ihre Eltern Zahnärzte und (stämmige?) Muggel.

Aber das hier?

Ein Psychater?

Nur um die Erinnerung wiederzubekommen, ohne das ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe mit sehen konnte?

#Flashback#

_Es war ein flauer Sommerabend._

_Hermine war mit Ginny verabredet, die beiden wollten einen Frauenabend machen. Vielleicht auch weggehen. Oder den wunderschönen Weasley-Garten nutzen und ein bisschen Sekt – oder vielleicht auch noch ein paar Cocktails – trinken._

_Auf jeden Fall für hatte sich Hermine__ das Treffen etwas Hübsches angezogen. Ein dünnes, luftiges, gelbes Sommerkleid mit Spagettiträgern. Hermine mochte es sehr gerne und es betonte ihre Augen so schön._

_Extra für Ginny hatte sie sich die Haare glatt gemacht und eine Schleife hineingebunden, denn Ginny lag ihr ständig in den Ohren, sie solle einmal was mit ihren Haaren machen anstatt immer nur den strengen Dutt._

_Glatt und fein fielen sie Hermine nun über die Schultern._

_Und weil sie so guter Laune war hatte sie schon beim Schminken und anziehen zwei-drei Gläser Sekt getrunken. Ein wenig kichernd war sie vor die Stadt unter dem Hügel, auf dem der Fuchsbau stand, appariert. Sie wollte noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, denn die Sonne schien angenehm warm._

_Und sie hatte sich nicht gewundert, als plötzlich Malfoy neben ihr stand. Seit Voldemort gestürzt worden war, hatte sich der jüngste Spross der Malfoyfamilie kaum geändert, bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass er unglaublich sexy werden konnte. Hermine schämte sich etwas dafür, aber sie hatte bereits mehrere Male mit ihm geschlafen – natürlich wussten nur sie und Malfoy davon._

_Nun ging er pfeifend neben ihr und lächelte so unglaublich selbstverliebt. Hermine seufzte leicht._

_Malfoy war so anders als Ron. Er war männlicher, fordernder, vielleicht sogar attraktiver. Natürlich hatte er auch schlechte Seiten, aber da Hermine außer den seltenen Nächten nicht viel mit ihm zu tun hatte, störte sie das nicht besonders._

_Sie lächelte ihn an und er blieb stehen. Sie tat es ihm gleich._

„_Na meine Hübsche!", flüsterte er während er sich näher zu ihr beugte._

_Hermine wurde rot._

_Er sah sich kurz um, dann drückte er sie gegen die nächste Hauswand und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Hermine erbebte innerlich und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals._

„_Draco…", hauchte sie. Er wollte sicher mehr und dafür hatte sie doch keine Zeit… leider!_

_Er ließ nicht von ihr ab, hob ihr Bein und legt es um seine Hüfte._

„_Draco…wenn jemand kommt!", murrte sie panisch._

_Er grinste lüstern und trat einen Schritt zurück._

„_Ich will dich aber hier nehmen! Hier und jetzt!"_

_Hermine wurde dunkelrot und sah sich um. Ganz in ihrer Nähe war eine Scheune, deren zugehöriges Haus zugeklebte Fenster hatte und verlassen schien. Wenn es denn sein musste… obwohl sie plötzlich sehr erregt war. In der Öffentlichkeit hatte sie noch nie Sex gehabt._

_Schnell huschten sie in die Scheune und Hermine fand es sofort irre romantisch. Die Sonne schien glitzernd durch Dachluken und es roch angenehm nach Heu._

_Das Tor versiegelten sie mit einem Zauber._

_Hermine drehte sich um und sah es in Dracos Augen funkeln. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm herab und blieb über der leichten Wölbung in seiner Hose hängen._

_Er wollte es mehr als sie._

_Doch das war immer so, und es störte sie nich._

_Draco trat näher an sie heran und drückte sie erneut gegen einen Balken, um ihr Bein wieder um seine Hüfte zu legen. Hermine lächelte nervös, denn das war sein Verständnis vom Vorspiel. Sein erstes, denn bisher war er noch nie mit nur einem Akt zufrieden gewesen._

_Seine Hand wanderte ihr Bein hinauf bis sie das Kleid berührte._

„_Darf ich?", flehte er. Er meinte, ihr das Kleid aufzureißen, wenn das „Vorspiel" im vollen Gange war._

_Hermine aber schüttelte energisch den Kopf._

„_Ich muss noch zu Ginny!"_

_Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts mehr. Lieber schloss er ihre Lippen mit seinen und sie genoss seine verlangende Zunge._

_Seine beiden Hände glitten nun unter das Kleid, fanden ihr Tanga und griffen darunter. Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Es war himmlisch._

_Er kraulte sie fast zwischen den Beinen. Eine Hand blieb oben, die andere wanderte tiefer und drang in die Feuchtigkeit ein._

_Wie die vorherigen Male auch verlor Malfoy schnell die Geduld und zog seine Hände zurück. Hermine hatte bereits seine Hose geöffnet und seinen prallen Schaft befreit._

_Draco stützte sich am Balken ab und Hermine hob auch das zweite Bein, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern._

_Er keuchte laut, während er sich immer schneller bewegte und Hermine sich in seinem seidigen blonden Haaren festkrallte._

_Wie sonst auch kam er schnell und unkontrolliert. Hermine lächelte, als er sich schwer atmend an sie lehnte._

_Schließlich ließ er sie gehen und Hermine ging seltsam beschwingt zu Ginny, die sie schon erwartet hatte._

_#Flashback Ende#_

Nein, eigentlich brauchte sie keinen Psychater, um ihre Erinnerung zurück zu bekommen. Denn sie konnte sich eigentlich doch an das erinnern, was danach noch passiert war.


	3. Der mögliche Vater II

Hallöchen!

Wir , die beiden Autorinnen, bedanken uns herzlich für die Reviews!!! Hermina, das finde ich ganz klasse von dir, dass du hier auch vorbeischaust. Würde dir gerne alle meine Kapitel widmen, wenn ich diese Geschichte alleine schreiben würde...

Die Meinungsverschiedenheit über den Vater haben wir übrigens Anfangs auch geteilt, wir sind uns mittlerweile aber einig. Lasst euch überraschen... craZy-canDyfloSs, ja, wir geben uns alle Mühe, brav weiter zu schreiben. Nur die Schule klebt uns wie ein lästiger Kaugummi im Nacken... Sweet-Teeni, es wird noch sehr gut, finden wir jedenfalls. Es lohnt sich, weiterzulesen.

Gut, ich will euch nicht länger ein Reh an die Backe reden, hier Kapitel Nummer drei!

* * *

**Der mögliche Vater 2**

Nein, eigentlich brauchte sie keinen Psychiater, sie konnte sich nur zu gut an das, was kurze Zeit später passiert war, erinnern.

_#Flashback#_

_Ginny hatte schon ungeduldig auf sie gewartet._

„_Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? ich warte schon seit über einer Stunde auf dich!"_

„_Tut mir Leid, Ginny!", Hermine umarmte die jüngere Hexe, ihr war klar, dass Ginny das Recht auf eine Antwort hatte, vielleicht auch auf die Wahrheit, aber das brachte Hermine nicht über sich, Ginny würde sie sicherlich verurteilen, „ich… ähm… hab jemanden getroffen… und mich…verquatscht…"_

'_Ziemlich lahm, Mädchen' Plötzlich tauchte Malfoys hämisch grinsendes Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf 'Erst lässt du deine beste Freundin so lange warten und dann lügst du sie auch noch an – und das nicht mal überzeugend! Wo ist denn dein Gryffindor-Mut hin?!'_

_Schwere Schuldgefühle überkamen Hermine. Sie hatte nicht mit Draco gerechnet, und sie hatte den Abend nur für Ginny reserviert. Draco war nicht eingeplant gewesen. Dennoch konnte – und wollte – sie Ginny nichts von der Affäre erzählen. Denn Ginny war eine Sache - Ron hingegen eine Andere._

_#Flashback Ende#_

Sie strich mit der Hand über den Artikel. Vielleicht wäre ein Psychiater doch keine so schlechte Idee. Zumindest müsste der ihr doch sagen können, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, mit dem Mann, den sie von der ersten Minute an gehasst hatte, der sie ein Schlammblut genannt hatte, zu schlafen…

Aber wahrscheinlich würde ein Psychiater ihr auch nicht mehr sagen können, als sie selbst wusste.Das erste Mal hatte sie mit ihm geschlafen, da hatte sie Ron wild knutschend mit einer anderen gesehen, sie hatte Trost gebraucht, den ihr weder Ginny noch Harry hatten geben können.

Sie war nie über Ron hinweg gekommen, sie waren nicht zusammen, sie waren aber auch nicht getrennt – sie waren einfach wie sie waren und es fiel Hermine schwer zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht mit ihm aber leider auch nicht ohne ihn konnte. Wenn sie alleine waren, konnten sie die Hände nicht von einander lassen, waren sie mit anderen zusammen, waren sie einfach nur die besten Freunde. An jenem Abend waren sie alleine gewesen…

_#Flashback#_

_Ginny hatte Hermine ihre Verspätung doch noch verziehen und sie hatten einen schönen Abend verbracht, gelästert und gelacht, hatten sich sogar etwas Leckeres gekocht. Während sie zusammen im Anschluss den Abwasch erledigten, war plötzlich Harry aufgetaucht und hatte Ginny wieder mitgenommen. Hermine war allein und beschloss gerade, dass es das letzte Mal mit Malfoy gewesen sei - fast wäre sie aufgeflogen und sie konnte und wollte ihre Familie und Freunde nicht mehr anlügen müssen – da kam Ron durch die Tür, verharrte einen Augenblick als er sie erblickte und stellte sich dann nur einen Spalt breit von ihr entfernt genau hinter sie._

„_Hey", sein warmer Atem kitzelte sie an Ohr und Nacken, seine großen Hände umspannten ihre Taille. _

'_Bitte, nicht heute!', flehte Hermine in ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie somit loslassen. Aber nein, jetzt umfing er sie mit seinen starken Armen und den Topf, den sie sicherheitshalber vor sich gehalten hatte, entwand er ihr ohne jeglichen Kraftaufwand. Sie blickte auf, 'Fehler, Hermine, Fehler' schallt sie sich selbst, seine Lippen waren nur Zentimeter von ihren entfernt und ihr Herz fing schon wieder an wie verrückt zu schlagen._

„_Hey", flüsterte sie zurück._

„_Ich wollte gerade duschen gehen…", seine Stimme verstummte und seine Augen glitzerten abenteuerlustig._

_Hermine lächelte gekünstelt, was Ron aber nicht merkte, und folgte ihm an der Hand nach oben._

_Ron zögerte nicht lange, zog sich schnell aus und entkleidete dann die mürrische Hermine. Ihre Steifheit hielt er für ein Spiel._

_An seinem Blick erkannte Hermine, dass ein weiterer Geschlechtsakt auf sie wartete._

„_Ach Ron… ich hab Kopfschmerzen." Versuchen konnte man es ja mal._

_Es wirkte nicht. Ron lächelte mitfühlend. „Sex ist gut gegen Kopfschmerzen!"_

_Damit hob er sie unter die Dusche und Hermine kreischte auf, als sie nass wurde._

„_Na warte!", drohte sie und spritze Ron ebenfalls nass._

_Er wehrte sich erst nach, dann zog er sie an sich heran und begann sie zu küssen, wobei seine Hände an ihre Brust wanderten._

„_Ron…", wollte sie protestieren, aber ihn erregte ihr heiseres Sprechen und sie spürte seine Männlichkeit an ihrem Bein._

„_Meine liebste Hermine…", hauchte er zurück._

_Hermine merkte, dass sie eindeutig zu viel Alkohol im Blut hatte, als dass sie jetzt noch _nicht_ mehr wollte. Ihre Hände fingen an, ihn zu verwöhnen und es wurde ein wunderschöner Abend._

_Flashback Ende_

So. Jetzt war sie schwanger.

Wütend zerknüllte Hermine das Zeitungspapier und stand auf.

Sie musste etwas arbeiten. Das würde sie ablenken.


	4. Abscheu

Soooo, jetzt mal wieder nach der langen Zeit ein neues Kapitel. Ist ja lange her, aber hier ist es.

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Eine Auflösung gibt es leider noch nicht, wer der Vater ist, erstmal muss Hermine ja ein wenig damit kämpfen... Hermina, hoffentlich liest du das, und bist nicht abgesprungen... die anderen, Bitte am Ball bleiben... wir haben eine Tolle Geschichte vor uns!!!

**

* * *

**

Abscheu

„_Tag Miss Granger!"_

„_Hallo Hermine!"_

„_Hey, Miss Granger! Schönen Tag noch."_

---

Hermine ließ sich auf das gemütliche Sofa fallen. Das Heiler-Zimmer war wunderbar eingerichtet. Zum Ausruhen, Wohlfühlen und Kraft schöpfen.

Sie war noch die Einzige im Zimmer. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde würden die anderen Heiler und Auszubildenden eintreffen.

Mit akribischer Sorgfalt strich Hermine ihren weißen Rock glatt.

_Weiche Hände, die eben diesen Rock hochschoben. Sanfte Wellen der Erregung. Blondes Haar, rotes Haar. Im stetigen Wechsel. _

Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie die Pillen sortierte, Spritzen zurechtlegte und die Notfall-Zauberstäbe bereitlegte.

„_Oh ja, nimm mich!"_

Schweiß lief ihr über den Rücken, und sie musste sich Luft zufächeln.

Hermine, was hast du da nur angerichtet.

---

„_Nun, Miss Granger, was liegt heute an?"_

„_Miss Granger, ich brauche sie dringend bei einem Notfall."_

„_Haben sie Miss Granger gesehen? Ich weiß, dass sie den Spruch gegen Pilzwuchs am Körper kennt."_

„_Wo ist Miss Granger? Ich brauche sie in der Fluch-Umkehr-Abteilung!"_

_---_

Hermine zwang sich nicht zu weinen. Hinter ihr trat eine weitere junge Frau ein. Sie waren keine Freundinnen. Nur Arbeitskollegen.

„Ach Hermine, schon so früh da?"

Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Ja, Melanie. Du bist die zweite. Ist doch was."

Hermines Stimme zitterte. Sie musste sich wegdrehen. Nein, ganz raus.

„_Du warst so gut."_

Auf dem Gang saßen dieselben Gestalten wie sonst auch. Mr. Bonningham, der eine verhexte Suppe gegessen hatte und unter den Nachwirkungen litt. Susan Wills, die unter einem undefinierbaren Haarwuchszauber litt (Hermine vermutete, sie zauberte ihn sich ständig selbst). Und der schrullige Peter, der seinen Zauberstab ständig verlor, weil er sich, wenn er ihn dann fand, Vergesslichkeit anhexte. Er erinnerte Hermine an Neville.

Hermine begann ihren Routinegang in Zimmer 111. Das Frauenzimmer. In dieses Zimmer wurden nur Frauen gesteckt, die von ihren Ehemännern verhext wurden.

Hermine schaute traurig auf die jüngste der fünf Insassinnen. Sie war erst 17, und schwanger.

_Wie ich_, dachte Hermine erschreckt.

„_Ich will dich aber hier nehmen. Hier und jetzt."_

„_Ich lege einen Zauber über dich, wenn du mir nicht gehorchst."_

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen!"

Fröhliches Begrüßen kommt ihr entgegen. Die Frauen freuen sich über die beschwingte Hermine.

Nachdem die Damen aus Zimmer 111 versorgt sind, geht Hermine den Gang hinunter, besucht immer erst rechts das Zimmer, dann das gegenüber. Untersucht, befragt, notiert.

Und fühlt sich an diesem Morgen so schrecklich unwohl bei ihrer ganz normalen Arbeit.

---

„_Miss Granger, sie haben das mal wieder exzellent gelöst!"_

„_Was würde ich nur ohne sie machen, Miss Granger?!"_

„_Ach Miss Granger, ohne ihre Hilfe hätten wir das hier nicht geschafft."_

„_Dieses Wunder kann eben nur unsere Hermine vollbringen!"_

_---_

Der oberste Heiler hat sein Büro im obersten Stockwerk des Hauses. Hermine wurde schon oft dorthin gerufen, weil sie etwas besonders gut gemacht hatte, oder weil sie bei einem schwierigen Problem gebraucht wurde.

An diesem Tag hatte Hermine tausend Gründe im Kopf, warum sie wegen schlechten Dingen zu dem Heiler gerufen werden könnte. Und als ihr eine Schwester zurief, der Chef wolle sie sehen, wunderte sich Hermine deswegen überhaupt nicht.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger. Setzen sie sich bitte."

Seit Hermine in den warmen Raum eingetreten war, klebten ihre Augen an Ginny, die schon auf dem Stuhl gegenüber dem Heiler saß. Sie wirkte nervös.

Lahm setzte sich Hermine auf den anderen Stuhl.

„Nun, wie mir ihre Freundin Miss Weasley berichtet hat, sind sie schwanger. Warum haben sie mir das nicht selbst erzählt?!"

Ginny sah den Heiler böse an. „Sir, ich habe sie doch gebeten, dass nicht zu fragen!"

Hermine senkte den Blick und knetete nervös ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Sir…so lange weiß ich das auch noch nicht…", sie blickte kurz zu Ginny, „und ich wollte noch warten… weil ich hier doch bald fertig bin… und damit sie mich dann übernehmen."

Sie endete im Schweigen.

Der Heiler lächelte nachsichtig.

„Miss Granger! Wissen sie denn nicht, welchen unschätzbaren Wert sie für diese Anstalt haben? Natürlich dürfen sie gerne als Mutter wiederkommen! Ab wann wollen sie sich denn frei nehmen?"

Hermine schluckte.

„Ich arbeitete bis zur Niederkunft, denke ich."

Der Heiler lachte.

„Na dann!"

---

„_Wir werden sie vermissen, Miss Granger!"_

„_Immer schön pressen, Miss Granger, dann geht es schneller!"_

„_Du wirst sicher eine gute Mutter, Hermine."_

„_Bis dann, Miss Granger. Schönen Tag noch."_

_---_

Hermine war nicht erleichtert. Sie nuschelte etwas von „Arbeit" und ging einfach weg, ließ Ginny stehen.

Sie konnte noch nicht dankbar sein.

Heilerin zu werden war immer ihr Traum gewesen. Und obwohl ihr Chef so verständnisvoll gewesen war, wollte Hermine nicht wahrhaben, dass sie bald eine Pause brauchte.

Was hatte sie nur dazu getrieben, mit Malfoy zu schlafen? Und danach mit Ron?!

Seit wann war Hermine sexsüchtig?

Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Wollte plötzlich nicht mehr unter den Kranken sein.

Fühlte sich selbst so schrecklich krank. Im Kopf.

Fast verzweifelt knallte sie die Toilettentür hinter sich zu, erbrach sich unter Krämpfen und sackte dann erschöpft und weinend an der Tür zusammen.

Sie wollte nicht Mutter werden. Sie wollte doch nur erfolgreich sein. Ein Kind in den besten Verhältnissen bekommen. Mit Mutter-Vater-Haus-und-Hof.

Nicht so.


	5. Nein, nicht so

Sorry, immer noch keine Auflösung. Dafür umso mehr Verwirrung.

Hermina, du bist ein Schatz schmatz. Darf ich dich auf einen Keks einladen reichkeks...

**

* * *

Kapitel 5 : Nein, nicht so**… **oder doch?**

Den Tag mochte Hermine gut hinter sich gebracht haben, aber es war noch nicht vorbei… Die nächsten 7 Monate musste sie nun mit ihrer immer deutlicher werdenden Schwangerschaft und dem Nicht-Wissen um den Vater ihres Babys überstehen.

Sie hatte sich auf die gemütliche Couch in ihrer Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung gekuschelt in der Hoffnung, ein wenig Wärme zu bekommen. Aber es ging nicht, nicht so. Sie wollte nicht mehr nachdenken müssen, sie wollte sich mit einem guten Buch und vielleicht mit einem Glas Wein hinsetzten und sich in eine andere Welt entführen lassen – aber das ging nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, vielleicht nie mehr… Stattdessen kreisten ihre Gedanken darum, wer der Vater war, ob sie ein Junge oder ein Mädchen erwartete, ob sie nicht aus ihrer kleinen Wohnung ausziehen sollte in eine Wohnung mit Kinderzimmer - völlig paradoxe Überlegungen, denn ob sie überhaupt ein Kind wollte, konnte sie noch nicht mal sagen…

Seit langem hatte sie den Traum gehegt, ein Baby – vielleicht auch mehr – mit Ron zu bekommen, in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus zu ziehen und glücklich zu sein… aber in der Schwangerschaft darauf warten zu müssen, ob das Baby blonde oder rote Haare hatte, davon hatte sie nicht geträumt!

_Tja, Hermine, Aus die Maus, _dachte sie bei sich, _jetzt kannst du dir deine Träume abschminken!_

Verwirrt, traurig und müde schlief sie dann irgendwann ein.

---

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie verspannt und übellaunig auf. In ihrem Traum war sie von einem enttäuschten und wütenden Ron, einem hämisch grinsenden Malfoy und einem Dutzend Babys ohne Vater die ihr Vorwürfe machten, heimgesucht worden.

Sie beschloss sich einen Tag frei zu nehmen und Ginny zu besuchen, sie wollte ihrer besten Freundin noch mal einschärfen, sie solle bloß niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre jetzige Situation sagen.

Doch wenn sie Ginny besuchen wollte, würde sie wahrscheinlich auch auf die anderen Mitglieder der Familie Weasley treffen… Fred und George mit ihren blöden Sprüchen, Molly mit ihrer knochenbrechenden Umarmung, Arthur mit seinen Fragen über alle möglichen Muggel-Dinge; wenn sie Glück hatte würden Percy, Charlie und Bill nicht da sein um mit ihr über Drachenverletzungen, Zaubererpolitik und Gringotts zu diskutieren, aber einem würde sie auf jeden Fall über den Weg laufen, sollte sie zum Fuchsbau gehen: Ron! Entweder würde er ihr ganz normaler bester Freund sein oder er würde die Hände nicht von ihr lassen können bzw. wollen… und beides meinte sie an diesem lauwarmen Herbsttag nicht ertragen zu können.

Also sollte sie vielleicht ihre Eltern besuchen gehen. Die würden nicht mit ihr über Zahn-Weiß-Lakritze oder Muggelpolitik diskutieren, nein, ihre Eltern würde ihr sofort anmerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte… und müsste ihnen die Wahrheit sagen… doch dazu war sie noch nicht bereit.

_Ach, verfluchter Hippogreif! Bei jedem anderen hätte ich gesagt, die Wahrheit zu sagen würde helfen und jetzt hock ich selber hier und muss mich zwischen Pest und Cholera entscheiden! Seit wann benutze ich eigentlich wieder so viele Muggel-Ausdrücke? Egal, ich muss was tun, sonst ersticke ich hier drinnen noch!_

Also machte sich Hermine auf ihrer ersten Idee zu folgen und apparierte zum Fuchsbau. Vor der Hintertür angekommen atmete sie noch mal tief durch und berat die Küche. Die Zwillinge saßen noch beim Frühstück und grinsten sie zur Begrüßung nur kurz an, um sich dann wieder in ihre Pläne für eine Erweiterung ihres Scherzartikelladens zu vertiefen. Es kam ihr zwar komisch vor, aber Hermine war auch froh darüber ihren fobbenden Sprüchen zu entgehen. An der Spüle stand Molly Weasley, die sie kurz und zart in die Arme nahm, ihr aufmunternd zu lächelte und ihr zu verstehen gab, Ginny sei im Wohnzimmer. Nun war Hermine verwirrt, seit wann presste Molly ihr nicht mehr die Luft aus der Lunge, wenn sie sie umarmte? Das war ja alles sehr merkwürdig.

Und es wurde noch merkwürdiger als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, dort saß Arthur Weasley mit seinen drei ältesten Söhnen und führte eine Diskussion über Kinderzimmerfarben. Schlagartig ergab alles einen Sinn: Ginny hatte sich verquatscht! Die rothaarige Hexe eilte ihrer Freundin entgegen und zog sie mit auf ihr Zimmer.

„Ginny, wie konntest du nur? Es ist meine Sache, ob-"

„Hermine, beruhige dich!"

„Wieso sollte ich? Du hast es ihnen gesagt! Das ist ja ungeheuerlich, ich dachte, du seiest meine Freundin!"

„Hermine, ich – "

„Nein! So geht das nicht, Ginny, nicht so!"

„Hermine, da ging es eben gar nicht um dich! Sie haben darüber gesprochen, weil –"

„Na klar", erwiderte sie sarkastisch, „Ich hätte meine beste Freundin nie so verraten!"

Und damit schoss Hermine aus der Tür, wobei sie Ron fast umrannte, und aus dem Haus hinaus, apparierte in ihre Wohnung zurück und ließ sich heulend aufs Sofa fallen.

Sie war so in ihrer Trauer, ihrer Verletztheit und ihrer Wut gefangen, dass sie nicht mal das laute Plopp wahrnahm, als jemand neben ihr apparierte.

Eine vorsichtige und nur all zu vertraute Hand glitt ihr sanft über den Rücken. Als der Besucher merkte, dass Hermine sich nicht wehrte, legt er sich hinter sie auf die Couch und nahm sie in die Arme. Spätestens als sie diesen Körper spürte, wusste sie mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, wer ihr da gefolgt war. Sie schmiegte sich – eher unterbewusst denn wirklich gewollt – an seinen breiten Brustkorb und nahm seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch wahr.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Und obwohl ihr Tröster nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, warum sie so aufgewühlt war, drängte er sie nicht zum Sprechen, er blieb bei ihr bis sie in einen erholsamen (Mittags-)Schlaf fiel.

---

Erst als sie wenige Stunden später wieder aufwachte apparierte er nach Hause. Nun war sie wieder allein, doch sie konnte seine Anwesenheit noch spüren, er hatte aufgeräumt - was Hermine nicht mehr getan hatte, seit sie wusste, dass sie schwanger war – und ihr etwas zu essen gekocht. Sie wusste, sie war einsam aber nicht allein.


End file.
